Yuko Oshima
Yuko Oshima (大島優子, Ōshima Yūko) is a C-Rank Keijo player under the Kansai's Hyougo Branch. She was a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School and the former top 10 examinee. She previously resided in Room 104. Appearance Oshima has side ponytail hairstyle. She is a huge, tall, and muscular woman. Personality Oshima is a friendly and playful person, and is able to get along with others within a short amount of time. Background Before trying Keijo, she was a famous Volleyball player and the ace of her team from Hyogo Prefecture. Plot Second Exam Arc Oshima enrolled into Setouchi Keijo Training School and took the exams. She passed the first exam and continued to the second exam. Sayuri Naka mentioned a bit about her achievement. Later, she went to bath, and was trapped in the shower room along with other examinees. Noticing there was no other way to exit, she tried to break the door. Shortly, Miho Hashimoto stopped her, but the door was eventually destroyed by Naka.Chapters 11-14 The next day, she tried to get along with Naka, Nozomi Kaminashi, and Sayaka Miyata. On the first test of the second exam, the penalty kick, she got "normal" rating.Chapter 20, pages 2-3 On the second test of the second exam, she was partnered with Nozomi who carried her to reach the top of stairs.Chapter 20, pages 11-14 Shortly, she was temporary ranked at the 10th place for the exam result, and was a candidate for the Elite Class.Chapter 21, page 9 Later, on the third and final test of the second exam, the mock race, she got her turn in group 1 along with Nozomi and 10 other examinees.Chapter 22, page 10 However, she was beaten by Hanabi Kawai with just a single hit. After drowning, she saved by the staff.Chapter 28, pages 6-7 Along with Naka, she witnessed Nozomi's fight against Hanabi. When Nozomi was defeated, she participated to take care of her.Chapter 34, page 5 Sweet Room Arc After the end of exam, she was accepted into Setouchi Keijo Training School and got Room 104 in the school's dormitory. On the day of entrance ceremony, she greeted both Nozomi Kaminashi and Sayaka Miyata, revealing that her rank was decreased which made her failed to get into the Elite Class. Oshima told them that Sayuri Naka decided to cancel to enroll into the school. She also warned Nozomi and Sayaka about the rumors of their room.Chapter 36, pages 5-8 Anime & Manga Differences Episode 4 *In the anime it is shown that Atsuko Yoshida defeats both Yoshima, and Nana Gotsui, before turning her attention to Non Toyoguchi. In the manga, Yoshida simply blocks Oshima and Gotsui, but she hasn't defeated them. *Oshima complained to Non, whereas in the manga she didn't complain to her. Episode 12 *Oshima and the rest of Setouchi's regular class are present at the "East-West War" as spectators. Quotes *(To Nozomi Kaminashi) "Oh, please. I'm a former Top 10, y'know."Chapter 36, page 6 Races & Events Events Events participated: *First Exam *Second Exam *Hip Toss Training *Class Exchange Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Yuko Oshima vs. Hanabi Kawai (Loss, Unseen) *Yuko Oshima and Nana Gotsui vs. Atsuko Yoshida (Interrupted) *Yuko Oshima vs. Non Toyoguchi (Loss) Trivia *Her name is derived from Yuko Oshima, a former member of Japanese idol girl group AKB48. References Navigation Category:Keijo Examinees Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Hyougo Branch Category:Keijo Players Category:Infighters